felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Melany
Melany is an energetic, mischievous and witty fairy who seems to always have a ready reply for things. Her most remarkable trait are the antlers she sports on her head instead of antennas. An independent individual, Melany is stubborn, vain, and hates being told that she is wrong, even when she is. She doesn't change her opinion easily once she has made up her mind, and can be childishly competitive at times, hating to lose more than anything, be it in a game or an argument. She is prone to go sulking in her corner when that happens. Hunting habits Melany is very good at designing and making traps, and is well known for her rather exotic methods of hunting. Being very playful and sometimes sadistic, there is nothing she enjoys more than watching a clueless prey walk into one of her elaborate traps and trying to get out. She also adores building complicated devices, the sort that use complex, long steps to make something simple in the end, like turning the page of a book for example. After completing one of her new piece, Melany will buzz around it in excitement, changing her size to check every little detail. She loves mind games as well, and to test how smart or clever her victims are. She will often pose them riddles that can save them if they solve them, but with Melany's convoluted mind, few ever figure out what the answers are. Melany possesses a voracious appetite. She always seems to have "room for one more", dubbing her stomach her "ultimate trap" that no prey can escape. She is particularly fond of fairy hunters. There is nothing Melany loves more than taking a little nap, basking in the sun after a meal to digest, or getting someone to rub her tummy. Character Melany tends to act exactly the way she wants, with little regard for the feeling of others or the consequences in general. She has a personality conflict and a rivalry of sort with the naga Anna. Melany just doesn't understand how Anna's machines could work at all, the concept of electronics being totally foreign to her. Anna, on the other hand, despises the crude devices crafted by the fairy, because they are way too complicated and pointless, and made only of rough, primitive or natural elements. That indifference greatly annoys Melany, who holds her own traps and devices in high regard, regarding them as true works of art. Melany's love of games and her competitive spirit makes her challenge Menyssan to a chess game every time the succubus comes to Felarya. Their games are a bit one sided though, as Menyssan is far too smart to fall into any of the fairy's traps, no matter how complex they are. Melany's naughty, mischievous personality naturally makes her a close friend and passionate lover of Vivian. They are known to get into wicked erotic competitions with each other while dragging in others, willingly or not. Melany has a lot of affection for Aya. She cherishes her and see her as a little sister, too nice and naive for her own good, and who she must protect. She really takes that role to heart, although it's often Aya who will actually comfort Melany and pull her from her corner when she is sulking, after a dispute with a member of the pack. *Credits to rcs619 for the complicated machines idea. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Characters